


helps who to what now?

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Unaired Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: "Don't turn into a snake. It never helps."





	helps who to what now?

"Let me get this straight, Ladybug: you want me to take up the Snake Miraculous."

"…that _is_ what I just said, Adrien—oh, _where_ is that cat?"

"Wow, someone needs to introduce you to the Evil Overlord List."

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognize the referent "Evil Overlord List", [congrats, you're one of today's lucky ten thousand](http://www.eviloverlord.com/lists/overlord.html).
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
